


Corruption 2: Revenge of Mizura

by Pugstar2006



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Inspired by The Owl House (Cartoon), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugstar2006/pseuds/Pugstar2006
Summary: 2 weeks after the events of the previous book everything seems normal until they run into a old foe in a new form
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romwaeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romwaeta/gifts).



Mizura was sitting around a campfire in someone else's camp as a witch went on a hunting trip and she killed the hunter and his blood surrounded her mouth and she was wearing a cloak she was thinking " How will I get revenge on Luz and her friends" she thought of many Ideas but she couldn't think of any " oh well I think of one eventually" she did and she head into the hunter's tent and went to sleep.  
The next day  
Luz woke up with her girlfriend have her arms wrapped around her the had a sleepover the night before and she sat up and she look over at her and smile and she try to get out of bed without waking her up but she did and she saw Amity waking " oh sorry hun for waking you" And Amity sat up and said " it's okay sweetie I was starting to wake up anyway" and they got out of bed and they got dressed and went downstairs. 

They saw Eda reading the newspaper and the top Headline said " Hunter found DEAD in the Woods" and Luz asked " hey Eda what you reading??" Eda looked up from the newspaper and said " oh yeah They found a hunter in the woods and it look like he was killed by something" and Luz looked down and said " what a shame... anyway what's for breakfast??" Eda look at the furnace and said " oh I made scrambled eggs" and they got excited and they ate the eggs and Eda took em to school and when they got off Eda said to her " have a great day,Hun" and she kissed her forehead and she left. 

Once they entered the school and see Viney crying and Emira, Gus, Boscha and Willow comforting her and Luz and Amity walked over and Luz ask" what's wrong, Viney" and Viney try to explain but she couldn't as she was crying too much and Emira explain " you know the hunter in the news yeah that was her dad" and they were both shocked and they kneeled to her level and they comfort and the offer her to walk her in the guidance office and she nodded head and Emira guide her to the guidance office and they went to there classes.  
Lunchtime was here and they all sat at one table and They all asked " what happen to Viney??" Emira said " they decided to send Viney home and she not gonna be around school for a couple of weeks" and they all nodded and Gus said " So I was thinking as a comfort we got take her on a picnic" and Emira said " that is a great Idea" and they all nodded and they agreed. 

The day was over they all head to Viney's house and Emira knocked on the door and they were greeted by the sight of her grieving mother and she looked like a wreck and Emira asked " hey were here to see Viney can we see her." The mother nodded and slept them in pointed to a door upstairs and she went to cry on the couch so they all headed up to Viney's room and Emira knocked on the door and she got a groan in response and she said " honey, it's us can we come in??" She didn't get a response so she just entered so did the rest of the group and Viney was laying down on her bed with her back facing towards them and Emira said " hey sweetie so we came here and as a coping method we decided to come here and take you on a picnic" and Viney sat up and turn around and her eyes were all red and puffy from the crying she did and said " I would lobe that" and Emira said " great" and they left the house to go to their picnic spot. 

When they were walking to their picnic spot they walk by the place they fought Adegast and when they all walk by it Gus noticed a girl which look at like Luz but the purple part of her was black and she had long sleeves and on her right was a black leather glove she was really pretty and Gus's cheeks were burning and his heart was pounding and she did a circle spell and Gus was even more attracted to her he continued to watch until he realized he was about to be left behind and he ran after them but he was in loved.  
755 words


	2. Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus meets a new friend or he thinks

When they got the picnic spot they set it up and they sat down and they started to talk but Gus couldn't keep Mizura off of his mind so after a few minutes he said to the group " hey guys I'm gonna go on a walk so I'll be back" and they all said " ok" and Gus went back towards the spot. 

As he was walking towards the spot he was all of a suddenly tackled and he was it was Mizura and right as she was gonna stab him Gus said " Hi, I'm Gus what's your name??" Mizura was confused so she got off him and they got up and Gus reaches out this hand order to to shake her Mizura managed to shake her hand " hmm her hand feels strangely metal" Gus thought as he shake Mizura's hand and she said " my name is Mizura" Gus eyes light and said " You have a pretty name" and Mizura had a bit of a light blush and said " thank you" and Gus said " no problem.. oh my friends are close by you want to meet them" and Mizura spotting a chance said " yes" and they walk back. 

Once they got back there Gus said " hey guys I need to introduce you to someone" and Luz said " who is it" Gus responded with " well I'll show you come on out Mizura" and Mizura came out and everyone was shock Willow said " Luz I didn't know you had a twin" Luz who had a confused look on her face and said " that because I don't" and they all got up to shake her hand except for Amity and Luz looked back to see Amity and she walked back and asked " hey hun why your no greeting the guest" Amity said " well it feels like I've met her before and I don't really trust her" Luz said " oh come on hun give her a chance" and Amity smiled and said " ok Cutie I'll do it" and Luz blushed at the new nickname and they went up to shake her hand and when Amity did she felt her hand being metal and she'll tell Amity later. 

So they continued with the picnic and as they were talking Willow asked " are you attending Hexside??" Mizura responded with " well I use to attend another school but I got expelled because of an *sigh* accident" and Willow said " oh really well sorry about that" and then Mizura got an Idea to make a sad story so she put on her best sad face and said " yo know it cost me something really important" Willow said " we'll what did it cost??" Mizura looked at her with actually tears in her eyes " this" and she took of the glove and isles up her sleeve to reveal her robot arm every one has and they went to go comfort even Viney who was still grieving went to go comfort her. 

After that they continued with their picnic and Viney noticed something red on Mizura's bottom lip it was red and she ask " hey there something red on your bottom did you eat something for breakfast??" Mizura look down at her bottom lip and said " oh yeah I had some cherries I'm a bit of a sloppy eater" and she grabbed a napkin and wiped it and Gus asked " hey since your not going to school I was wondering if you wanted to be enrolled at Hexside" Mizura thought for a second and said " Gus I would love that" and Gus got excited and said " great I'll try to get you enrolled" and Mizura blushed. 

They decided that it was time to pack up and leave and Luz ask " well since it's a Friday you guys wanna go back to my house and hangout" they all said " yes" and they headed back and let's just say Amity won't be the only one suspicious.  
654 words  
Thanks for Jonathan Alexander for giving me Ideas.


	3. Attending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizura gets into hexside as the tension between Amity and Mizura rises

As they were making there way to the owl house Gus told Mizura " order for you to attend Hexside you need to know two spells do you know two spells??" Mizura responded " I do know two spells" Gus eyes slightly light up and said " well can you show us" Mizura said " sure" and Gus said to everyone " hey guys Mizura can do two spells" and everyone looked at her and she did do the two spells first she did an Abomination spell and then she did an illusion spell which Ed clone the spell and she said " ta da!!!" They all clap and Gus said " perfect that should get you in Hexside" and Mizura got excited and they continued their way to the owl house. 

When they got to the owl house Luz opened the door and said " hey Eda " and Eda who was making dinner and she looked over and said " oh Hi Luz how was your picnic" and Luz said " good we like to introduce to someone" and Eda looked at her and said " sure hun who is it" and Luz said in showman like way " I'll like to introduce you to Mizura" and she step aside and Mizura came out and said " Hi you must be Eda I'm Mizura" and Eda said " oh hi Mizura do you let Luz" and Mizura nodded and Eda said " well good timing because dinner is ready" and Luz said" great what you make" Eda responded with " well I made soup" and she poured everyone a bowl of cereal t and they all sat at the dinner table and they started eating. 

While they were eating Eda was asking questions but as time went on it seem like she was interrogating her and order to get her to sat up Gus lightly kick her shined and she shut up and Mizura told her that she was gonna try to apply for Hexside and Eda ask about the robo arm and she told her about what happen and Eda said " well I'm sorry for your arm" Mizura responded with " its fine" and the Eda asked "well do you know two spells" and Mizura nodded and she did the spell and Eda clapped and when they were done they went to play. 

At Hexside 

Gus managed to get Mizura for auditions and she got on staged with principal Bump watching and she did the two spell and she summon an Abomination and did a illusion spell which cloned the abomination and they mimic her every movement and after her performance Principal Bump said " well I'm impressed soooo your in" Mizura was happy and she was jumping around the problem is that they were still mimicking her movement and one of them knock down a stage light and it knock of stage and she fell in Gus's lap and both of them blush hardly and Mizura got off of Gus's lap and said " sorry" and Gus was looking down and said " no problem just congratulate on getting into Hexside" Mizura said " thank you" and then they looked at the stage to see that it caught on fire and they were stunned as Principal Bump was freaking out and Mizura looked at Gus and said " whoops."

That Tuesday Mizura attended Hexside and everyone was shock about how she was so smiliar to Luz and everyone kept on asking were they twins and time and time again she said " no" and this was a great start to a evil revenge plan.   
552 words   
Thanks for Jonathan Alexander for giving me ideas.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda and Amity have nightmares about Mizura

After the day was over at Hexside the all headed home except for Mizura and Gus asked " hey Mizura why your not going home??" Mizura looked at him and lied by saying " well when I got expelled from my other school my parents kicked me out" Gus with a sympathetic look on his face said " well I'm sorry about that you can live with me, if you want to???" Mizura looked at him and said " I would love that Gus" Gus said " alright come with me" and Mizura followed Gus home on the outside Gus was calm but in the inside he was excited he thought " my crush gets to live with me oh my god am I in heaven" and they made their way to Gus's house. 

Soon that night Mizura had settled in an everyone had fallen a sleep so she decided to go back to Hexside to go through Luz's locker to see what see what she can use to to get revenge on her so she snuck out of the window and made her way back to Hexside. Once she got there the doors were lock but she snuck through a window and after a little bit of searching she found Luz's locker and opened it and she began to search. After a little bit she looked around she saw a shadow and she quickly ran around the corner and she peeked around the corner to see Lilith as a janitor " guess she had a side job" Mizura thought and Lilith saw the locker and said " why is the locker open??" Lilith asked and she was about to close but a picture fell out she bended over to pick it up and she looked at it in the perfect view of Mizura and it was a picture of Luz's mom and Lilith put the picture back but in the locker and was about to close it by she got distracted by something and she went to go check it out. Mizura saw this as her chance and she sneakily went to Luz's locker and she got the picture but when she close she accidentally slammed it catch Lilith's attention but before she turned around Mizura ran off go through the same window she snuck into and ran back to Gus's house. 

When she got there she snuck through the window and quietly closed it and as soon as she did she heard a knock on the door which made Mizura jump and as she walk to the bedroom door she made some changes to her appearance to make it seem she was tire and when she opened the door there stood Gus and it look like he was crying and Mizura asked " what's wrong Gus??" Gus between his sniffled he said " I had a-a Ni-Night- Nightmare Can I-I sleep with you tonight" and Mizura with a sympathetic look says " of course Gus" and Gus hugs her and She hugs back and they walk over to her bed and they both lay down and as she is about to sleep she feels two arms wrap around her it was Gus who was cuddling her and she blushed and she got this strange feeling and she brushed it off and went off to sleep.   
Meanwhile at Blight Manor 

Amity was in her bed but she was twisting and turning she was trying to sleep but she was constantly thinking about Mizura she just couldn't trust her no matter what Luz told her so she sat up from bed and got out of bed and after some thinking she turned on a lamp light and got out a board and pinned a bunch of pictures of Mizura and she got a red yarn and pinned it on the first picture of Mizura she was gonna figure out her true identity.   
Meanwhile at the Owl house 

Eda was tossing and turning and she got up she just had a nightmare about Mizura taking Luz away from her so she sat at a desk she had and she got out a sheet of paper and pencil and wrote at the top " Clues about Mizura's true Identity" she was also gonna try to find out Mizura's true identity.   
709 words   
Thanks for Jonathan Alexander for giving me great ideas.


	5. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda and Amity start their investigation of Mizura’s true identity

Mizura woke up and she was about to get out of bed but she was stopped by two arms wrapped around her it was Gus and she blush and shook while saying " time to wake up" and Gos sat up with his messy hair and Mizura thought " he looks so cute- No what am I thinking" and they both got out of bed and got dressed for school and they headed downstairs ate breakfast and went off towards school. 

Once they got there they saw Luz frantically searching through her locker while Amity was helping and once they walk up to them Gus ask " hey what's going on here???" Luz jumped and said in a panicked voice " someone stole my picture of my mom and I'm freaking out" and Mizura went to comfort her and it was kinda stranger and Amity took a secret picture of it as evidence in her investigation it seemed no one noticed and after that they went off to class Luz was depressed throughout the entire day. 

It was a Friday so Luz decided to go visit Amity with Mizura and Gus and Eda decided to tag along because she had nothing better to do so yeah they went to her house and after a little bit of hanging out in Amity's room Eda and Amity and Amity had a worried looked on her face and Eda said " hey what's wrong??" Amity looked at her and said " I don't know I'm just worried about Luz" and Eda looked at her and said " me too kid want to say it together" and Amity nodded and with that they both say in unison " alright 1...2...3 I don't trust Mizura!!" Both of them were shock that they had the same trust issue. 

Just to make sure they were on the same page they also said in unison " and I'm gathering clues to prove there true identity!!" Again they were both shock that they were investigating Mizura and feeling safe Amity brought out the board and Eda said " wow you have a hold board dedicated to this I just have a sheet of paper" and then Eda ask " well how much evidence do you have??" Amity flip over the board and said " not much how about you??" Eda sigh and said " not much well do you have a photo??" Amity took out the photo and pinned it to the board and drew a thread of red yarn to it " well I have this but that's its" Eda got an Idea " what if we work together on this" Amity eyes bright up and said " yeh that's a great idea let's do that." 

They didn't have much time to think as they heard Luz and Mizura coming up to her room so they quickly put away the board and quickly shove it back in the closet but a photo fell down and not having a much time she put on her mouth and then they entered they stood there awkwardly and Luz saw them standing there awkwardly and said " hey guys what were you doing her-" Luz was as cut off by Eda saying " oh nothing Luz" and Luz gave them an awkward look and they entered amity's room and when to pat Amity on the back which made her swallow the photo the only piece of evidence they had Mizura started to explore Amity's room " you have a nice room Amity" she said while looking around and the she saw the board and she said " what's that" while pointing at the closet and Amity stood in front of it " oh nothing" Mizura was about to question it further but was interrupted by Gus saying " Hey Mizura I have a surprise for you" and the all look and Gus had something behind his back and Mizura walked closer and said " sure Gus what you have" and then he pulled out flowers and Mizura blushed while the other went "ooooh" and they both blushed and Mizura grab the flowers and said "thanks Gus I love them" and they continued to blush.   
646 words   
Thanks for Jonathan Alexander for giving me the ideas.


	6. 3 events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I titled this because 3 events take place in this story oh boy this gonna be a pain to write.

All of them left Eda, Gus and Mizura went back to the owl house while Luz and Amity stay at Blight Manor and they went to the garden and Luz saw Amity was stress and she ask " what's wrong??" Amity was hesitant but after her saying " I'm your girlfriend you can tell me anything" Amity confessed " well the thing is that... I don't trust Mizura" and then silence. After a few seconds Luz got up " where your going Luz??" Luz stopped and said " I think it's time for me to go" Amity got up and ask " Why??" That's when Luz snapped " ITS BECAUSE YOU DON'T TRUST MIZURA!!!" Amity was shock and she fell back Luz sighed and said " I think it's best we take a break" and Luz started to walk Amity begged " wait Luz please come back, let me explain please!!!" but Luz ignored Amity and walk out of Blight Manor and left Amity crying in the garden she muttered to herself " I will get my revenge, Mizura"   
Meanwhile at The Owl House 

They all got back to the owl house and Gus and Mizura went up to Luz's room and they started to hang out and eat snacks while there were up there Eda told King " you know I don't trust her" Ling looked at her and said " oh relax" and Eda ask " hey king can you do me a favor??" And King said " sure what's the favor" and she said " can you spy on her from me please??" King was hesitant but then Eda offered him shells and king took the offer so he ran up stairs and ran into Luz's room and he sat on a bean bag chair and acted normal but was keeping a close eye on her but Hooty came in through the window and said " what's going on here hoot hoot" Mizura was angry and looked at him and Hooty sending was about to happen said " hoot hoot not again!!" But it was to late and she just beat up Hooty and Gus and King stopped her and he left but King saw a photo of Luz's mom and he went to grab it but Mizura notice and quickly grab a donut and threw it out of the window and King ran after it and jumped out of the window and landed on Luz's head and he said " oh hey Luz" by Luz didn't respond she just took King off of Luz's head and continued her way to the door and opened it and king ran inside and Luz closed the door Eda looked up and saw how sad Luz was and ask " hey kid what's wrong" and Luz told her about what happened and Eda said " oh I'm so sorry about what happen I trust her it if helps" she lied and Luz head upstairs and told Mizura the same thing while back downstairs King told Eda what she found and and Eda wrote it down. 

Meanwhile   
Willow and Boscha were on a date and decided to spend that by doing pranks on Edric and Emira so they got a giant slingshot and they found sitting on a park bench so they got behind a bush and they set it up and they launched a balloon at them and they got up and Edric said " who did that?!?!" They got up from the bush and ran away but the twins did not chase after them they planned a revenge attack prank. 

So first they set up a wire and they were connected to a massive bucket of Ice cold water and they saw them and they waited but Willow saw the wire and breath fire and all of them were confuse Boscha was about to ask but they continued walking and the twins began to think. 

Second they set up a boulder and a pedal at the bottom where Willow was gonna step on it and it was gonna launch and crush them so they waited and when they saw that they were close they hide and Willow step on the pedal but the weights of the Boulder was to much for the catapult and it broke and it nearly crushed them and Willow and Boscha was continued their walk to Willow's house. 

Third was that they made an illusion spell of a creature but Willow was not scared so she got close to it and she beat the daylights out of it Boscha and the twins were shock and the monster disappeared and Willow was tired of their crap and they continued their way to Willow's house. 

Fourth the twins were furious so they summon a griffon and Willow cover Boscha's ears and she did a yell which heart Edric, Emira and the griffon's ears Boscha was about to ask about the scream but she heard a " what's going on out there?!?!" They all turned around to see Willow's step dad... Warden Wrath and Willow told him " dad they have been bothering us all day" and she points to the twins and Warden said " oh you bothering my daughter now you will pay" and he got in a fighting stance and the twins were like " oh we're sorry for bothering your daughter you will pay" and the twins ran off so did the griffin and Willow said " thanks dad" and he hugged Willow saying " no problem honey" and he saw Boscha " oh so this is your girlfriend" Willow answered " yes" and they all head inside.   
That night 

Eda was laying in her bed and was about to fall asleep but she got a text from Amity saying " you got any evidence on Mizura??" Eda text back " yeah I did and I heard about you and Luz's blowup" and Amity texted back " yeah I'm gonna come to the house tomorrow to talk to Luz" and Eda texted " okay so about that evidence" and Amity said " I'll already add it to the board" Eda texted " good and goodnight" and she put the scroller down and fell asleep.   
1025 words   
Thanks for Jonathan Alexander for giving me ideas.


	7. Reconciled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity make up with other stuff happening

Amity was heading to the owl house to talk to Luz and she knock on the door and she got no response she enter in the house and she went upstairs and into Luz's room once she got there she saw Luz laying on her side and Amity said " Luz??" Luz turned around and it look liked she been and she said between the hard sobs " Amity! I'm sorry! I'm probably the worst girlfriend ever!!" Amity hugged and stroke her back and said " hey hey it's okay I forgive you" and Luz looked at her and sniffed " really??" And Amity nodded and they both got up and Luz picked her up and carried her bridal style and they heard the opening and closing and they heard something broken so they went downstairs. 

They saw Edric, Emira and the head of a griffon through the area above the door and Amity ask " what are you guys doing here and did you guys run??" Edric who was still catching his breath said " yeah we ran do you know who Willow's stepfather is??" They both shrug Emira said " it's Warden Wrath" and they were both and Luz asked " what's with the griffon" the twins looked at each other and said in unison " it was for a prank" 

Meanwhile 

Gus and Mizura were on a date at the park and they were just walking around talking little did they know Eda and King were hiding in a bush spying on them " um what are we supposed to be doing here??" King ask while Eda was looking at them with binoculars " so we can gather evidence" Eda said and King ask " is it really that important??" Eda looked at him and said " yes it is the safety of Luz and the boiling isles" and King said " alright alright" and Eda sported something it seem like Mizura was constantly looking around like as if she was expecting someone to spy on her and Eda took note of it. 

That night Luz texted Mizura asking about the robot arm d Mizura texted " I already told you I lost it in a accident" and Luz texted back " ok just checking I forgot" and the she texted Amity " hey I ask Mizura about her arm and she got super defensive about it" and Amity texted " okay I'll add that to the board" and Amity got up and add that fact to the board. 

Meanwhile at Lilith's house 

Lilith was going through some of her things but she stopped she sense something was wrong she sensed evil but she was interrupted when something tug her leg she looked down to see (Y/N) she smiled and picked you up and you said " mama" Lilith nuzzled you which made you laugh " your a happy little one aren't you??" She continued to nuzzled you and took you to your crib.   
478 Words   
Thanks for Jonathan Alexander for giving me the ideas


	8. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I titled this because this gonna be a pain to write since a lot of crap happens here

Luz and Amity decided to visit Lilith to check on how she was doing and as they were walking Amity told her that she adopted a baby and Luz got a excited and when they got there they knock to be greeted by the sight of Lilith wearing a baby strap and the baby sleeping in it Luz squealed but quietly order to not wake the baby and they went inside and they talk to each other and the baby woke up and the Lilith took the baby out of the strap and Luz started to play with the baby and when he was laying down Luz tickled her stomach and he laughed and Luz said " awww what his name?" Lilith answered " (Y/N)" Lilith was happy to see Luz was playing with the baby. 

After a little bit Luz was playing with the baby in the play pen and Lilith was cooking so Amity was alone so she texted her twins in their group chat " hey I need you guys to help with something" and they both responded " sure Amity whats up" and she told them about their investigation and they told her that they already are they all eventually fell asleep with Amity cuddling Luz and Lilith sleeping beside them with (Y/N) sleeping on her chest.

Meanwhile 

Eda, Edric,Emira,Viney and King were all sitting on top of a tree spying on Mizura and her and Gus were on a date in the rose field and they all had binoculars and Edric had a camera and he was were taking photos and so far they one thing where Mizura pushed Gus on purpose and Mizura knew they were there and tjey were both making there way to the tree and she knocked on it hard and all five of them fell out of the tree. 

" wow are you guys okay??" And Eda responded in pain " y-yeah" and Gus offered " well you guys can join us if you want to???" Eda said " no we're fine " and they all went to leave but king noticed the photo falling out Mizura's pocket but a one of the flowers began to sniff him and he laughed because it tickled and Mizura picked up the picture and put it back in her pocket and she saw how sad Viney was " hey what's wrong??" Viney told her about her father and Mizura had a flashback to that night about her chasing him and right as she was gonna kill him he said that he had a wife and daughter but she didn't care and when she snapped back she started to cry and Viney ask " hey what's wrong" Mizura lied by saying " the same thing happen to my dad" and both Viney and Gus and when she calm down Gus and Mizura continued with their date so they stood on top of the hill and they were about to head down bi they both tripped and they ended rolling on top of each other and they both blush they got up and continued with their date. 

Back at Lilith's house 

Lilith woke up and saw him sleeping on his chest and she woke him up by kissing him not the forehead and when she got up she woke both Luz and Amity up and the left Lilith's house and went back home.   
579 words   
Thanks for Jonathan Alexander for giving me the ideas


	9. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz decided to visit home but she finds something unexpected

Luz decided that she wanted to visit her mom and she told this to Eda she said " are you sure about this??" Luz responded with " yeah I haven't see her in a long time and I feel guilty for lying" and Eda saw that she was tearing up and she hug Luz and stroke her back and said " hey hey kid calm down we'll visit your mom" and Luz looked at her and said " thank you Eda" and they went to Camilla's house and Eda stepped to the side of her front door and Luz knocked on the door and Camilla opened it and Camilla gave Luz a confused look and Luz ask " what's wrong mom??" Camilla asked " if your there then who's" and Camilla step inside to reveal Mizura was already there and Luz said in shock " Mizura what are you doing here?!?!" 

Camilla was still confused and she saw that Luz was about to attack Mizura and she stood between them and said " Wait!! I got a way to figure this out a test" and she had them stand beside each other and she went to pinch Mizura's left check she got no reaction while when she did it to Luz blew a raspberry Camilla smile and kiss Luz's forehead so now she knows who the real Luz is she said to Luz " Mija I'll have stand outside for a second" and Luz did step outside. 

Then she heard Camilla and Mizura fighting and Eda asked " what happen??" Luz told her what happen and Eda took a peak inside and saw Camilla her pupils got big and she blushed as she saw Camilla fighting and she muttered to herself " wow your mom is hot" Luz looked at her and said " you say something, Eda??" Eda kinda jumped and said " ummm nothing" and Luz gave her a weird look and they continued to see the fight but after 39 minutes they heard nothing so they looked inside to see Mizura carrying Camilla over her shoulder she turned around and saw both of them she summoned an Abomination for both of them to fight and she did a spell which summon a portal to the boiling isles and she stepped through. 

Once they were done They both try to chase Mizura but she was gone they returned to the owl house with Luz in tears and Eda comfort by hugging her she was crying into Eda's chest while Eda stroke her back and they laid there on the couch and King joined in by laying on her back and eventually Luz cry her self to sleep and Eda pulled a blanket over both of them with King laying on top of the of blanket and Eda continued to stroke her back as Luz slept on her chest but she couldn't stop thinking about Luz's mom with her brave spirit and good looking body she thought " Luz wouldn't mind if I dated her mom right??" And she quickly fell asleep with Luz sleeping on her chest.   
505 words   
Thanks for Jonathan Alexander for giving me the ideas


	10. A lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I titled this slot because a lot happen here

Viney was sitting in her bedroom depressed as she was still grieving over her dad's dead and she decided to do a spell so she can view her memories but she spotted Mizura's memories and she decided to check them out she rewind the memories and then she came across a memory which had her dad she decided to watch it and she was horrified about her dad running and him trying to shoot her and then the final moments of the memory " please I have a wife and daughter" and Mizura grabbed him by the throat and lift him up and said " does it look like I care" and she stabbed him she stopped the memory and she was horrified and then she turn angry and she snuck out of the window to go find Mizura she was on a date with Gus. 

Gus and Mizura were walking through the woods talking to each other and subtle flirting they were just talking and then they saw a shadow of Viney's pet and they look pled to see here pet trying to grab Mizura they both jumped out of the way and Viney land and said " You!!!" Mizura was confused/scared and Viney went to attack and Gus jumped in her way and said " wait!!! Viney what are you doing" and Viney exclaimed " she kill my dad" and she pushed Gus out of the way and went up to Mizura and went up to Mizura and try to punch her but Mizura ducked and back and summon an abomination and Mizura got her bird to fight the abomination and once the bird was done with abomination. 

Viney charged at Mizura and out of fear Mizura put her hand in front herself and yelled " I'm sorry" and Viney stop and thought for a second " would my dad want me to do this??" Mizura then saw a chance she swing at Viney but she ducked and grab Mizura's robot arm and aim it at her and Gus jumped in her way and Viney stop " she said she was sorry" and Mizura crying nodded and Viney went to hug and that's when Mizura broke

" I'm sorry!!!" Mizura started to cry and and Viney stroke the back of her head as Mizura cry hard into her shoulder and she kept on saying " I was hungry I didn't want to eat him" Viney comfort her saying " it's ok my dad wouldn't want me to kill" and Gus joined in on the group hug and Mizura offered to join her date and she said yes. Once the date was done she decided to visit the human world so she did a spell and it open a portal and she stepped through the portal and after looking a little bit she found Luz's house and she went up to it and she knock and Camilla opened the door and ask in a confused tone " Mika what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be at camp???" Sensing Camilla was getting angry Mizura life saying all these horrible things about the camp which caused Camilla to hug Mizura and cried into her shoulder and Mizura hugged back and Camilla let her stay at her house. 

The next morning 

Mizura was laying on the couch and she heard the door bell rang and Camilla opened it and Mizura thought nothing of it until she heard Luz's voice confused she got up and saw Luz and Eda and when Luz saw Mizura she said " Mizura what are you doing here?!?!" Luz stepped inside and immediately went for Mizura and Camilla stepped between them and said " wait!! I have a way to figure out who's the real Luz" and she order them to stand side by side and she pinch Mizura's left cheek and she gotten no reaction when she did it To Luz she gotten an Reaction Camilla smiled and Kissed Luz's forehead and hugged her and said " love you, Mija" Luz responded with " love you too, Mami" and Camilla gave Mizura the death glare. 

She got scared and she had Luz step outside and Camilla charged Mizura and she was scared and head butted her stomach and slammed her against the wall almost breaking it and she ran away from her while Camilla threw stuff at her and after a while of Camilla chasing Mizura around she was behind the couch and she looked at Camilla she was sweating and she collapsed on the couch and she picked up Camilla and she looked at the door way to see Luz and Eda and she summon an Abomination to fight the hem the she opened a portal and went through it now she has to planned what to do to the body. 

Willow and Boscha were on a date in their Grom dresses and they were walking and talking Willow all of a sudden stop and looked up so did Boscha they saw Mizura carrying Camilla and Boscha said " is that Luz's mom???" They step back but they ended up falling into a cart and they rode along talking about what they saw and the concluded that they need to tell Luz and they went to the bat Queen's place through the fires and through town they saw Willow's house and they decided that they were gonna jump out of the cart " so on the count of 3" and they said in unison " 1...2...3!!" They both jumped out of the cart and they walk to Willow's house and when they go to the door they talked and they shared a quick kiss and Willow went in her house and Boscha walk back to hers. 

Meanwhile 

Eda was laying on the couch with Luz sleeping on top of her with a blanket over both of them and she got out her scroll and texted amity about what happen and Amity said " that's terrible I think it's time we confront her" and Eda agreed with her and she thought " Luz's mom is hot she wouldn't mind if I date her right??" She eventually fell asleep.   
1026 words   
Thanks to Jonathan Alexander for giving me the ideas.


	11. Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets kidnapped

Eda and Luz and king were all sleeping on the couch and king woke up with his stomach rumbling and so he got up and went to the kitchen for a snack but he couldn't find the one snack he want it so he continued searching and he accidentally knock something over which cause a giant crash sound and King cringed at the sound and she saw and angry Eda and she said " king what are you doing??" King sheepishly answer " looking for a snack" and Eda said " and your think causing a mess would help??" 

Luz walked in a groggy voice said " what's going on here??" Eda looked at her and her expression softened and she said " don't worry kid just go back to bed ok, hun" and Luz nodded and they shared a quick hug before Luz head back to the couch she turned backed to King and said " ok your gonna clean this up and you'll not stop until it's done you got that??" King nodded and started to clean up the mess and Eda head back to the couch and saw Luz sitting all depressed and she sat next to her and put her hand on Luz's shoulder and said " hey kid we're gonna find your mom I promise" and Eda hugged Luz and laid down and stroke the back of her head until she fell asleep and so did Eda. 

Meanwhile at Blight Manor 

Amity couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried so she got up and decided to get a glass of water in the bathroom bit she saw a light under the door so she put her ear up the door and heard " babe your so rough" and then she heard " well it's my first time" and then she heard a vibrating sound so she decided to go get the water in the kitchen so she went to the kitchen and got the water and when she was heading back she the light in the bathroom was still on and she put her ear up against the door and hear faint moaning and vibrating and she head back to her room and went to her bedroom but before she did she saw Edric and he looked scared and Amity went to comfort him and after that she went to bed.

The next morning 

Mizura was walking in the forest the sun was just rising and she was still carrying Camilla and she saw Lilith's house and she decided to hide out there for a while so she climbed through a window and put Camilla in first and then she climbed in so after that she picked up the body and wonder through the house and then she saw a picture of Eda and Lilith as kids and then she got an idea she was gonna kidnap Lilith's child so she went and found Lilith sleeping with the child on her chest she was about to pick up the child but she hesitated and thought " should I be doing this like the child didn't ask for any of this??" But she snap out of it and took the child so she was carrying both of them but the child started to cry and Mizura try get it to calm down but Lilith woke up and Mizura ran and so did Lilith. 

After a few minutes of chasing Lilith's foot got caught and she trip and she saw Mizura starting to run out of the door sho Lilith took her staff did a spell which blasted her in the leg and Lilith got her fort unstuck and started to run after Mizura as Mizura was limping but all of a sudden the great basilisks swoop down and picked up Mizura and put her on its back and flew off Lilith try to shoot it down but it was to fast and it flew off Lilith drop to her knees and started to cry and looked up and screamed “noooo!!!” Tears rolling down her face she went back inside and called Eda and told her what happened and they said they’ll be there right away and Lilith satin the couch and cried she felt she failed as a parent while with the rest of the group they decided that they’ll finally confront Mizura.   
729words   
Thanks for Jonathan Alexander for giving me the ideas


	12. Battle Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the battle

Gus woke up and he got up and got into his regular clothes since it was the weekend and he went Mizura's room and he looked at her while she slept " she so cute when she sleeps" Gus thought and blushed a little and he gently shook her until she was awake and Mizura looked up and said " oh hi Gus" and Gus told that breakfast is ready and he'll be waiting for him down stairs and Mizura got dressed and went downstairs and ate breakfast after that they went outside to play. 

Meanwhile at the owl house   
Eda was the first to wake up she got up and she was still hugging Luz and her face was bury in her chest and Eda smiled and thought "maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt" and she set a timer for 10 minutes and she went back to sleep.   
10 minutes later   
Her scroll timer went off and she got up and she looked down to see Luz sleeping in her chest and she smiled and kiss Luz in the forehead and said " wake up, Hun" and Luz woke up and looked at Eda with sad eyes and buried her face back into her chest and Eda sighed and said " I know your still sad but we'll get your mom back I promise" and Luz looked up at her and got up and went to the kitchen Eda felt bad for her because she knew what is was like to loose and parent. 

After they were done eating breakfast Amity called Eda telling her that Mizura is staying at Gus's house and she knows their address and Eda told Luz and they all three were going to confront her and Luz and Eda got on Eda's staff and they headed towards Gus's house. Mizura was relaxing outside as Gus had to go get something and then she saw Eda,Luz and Amity and Eda launched a spell at her and Mizura dodged it and Amity summoned an abomination and so did Mizura and she cloned it and send it after them and they all destroy the abominations and and they were fighting Gus came out and ran and jump in front as yelled " stooop!! What's going on here!!" Luz tried to explain but Gus wasn't having any of it and said " you know that's it were done we're no longer friends get out!!!" Luz was heart broken and the left and as they were making there way back to the owl house Eda got a called and Lilith told her that her child had been kidnapped and they head to Lilith's house. 

While they were making there way over there Eda send a message to everyone to meet her at Lilith's house and they continued there way to Lilith's house for one final battle. 

473 words   
Thanks to Jonathan Alexander for giving me the ideas


	13. Final Battle part 2

Eda, Luz and Amity got to Lilith's house and they were the second one there as they saw Puddles waiting outside and they got off there staff and went inside to see Viney, Edric and Emira comforting Lilith and Viney told her what happen and they decided that they will wait for everyone else and they'll confront her. So once every on arrive Lilith told all of them what happen and they all decided that it was time and Lilith said " and she left this note and it says " we have them where the dance ended" what does that even mean" and they all were thinking and Luz and Amity eyes light up and Luz said " she means the tree hanging over the cliff that Luz summoned" and Luz interjected with " yeah went there for our anniversary" now they knew where Mizura was and they made their way over there. 

When they got to the spot they all walked up to the cliff and Luz and Lilith saw the cage which had the hostage who is Camilla and Lilith's child and then they heard evil laughing and they look to see Mizura standing on top of the basilisk and she said " it's about time you guys show up" and Luz barked back " your reign of terror ends here" and Mizura laughed Eda stepped up and said " okay you can hurt me all you want but you can not hurt my niece/nephew" and Mizura laughed and said " I would like to see you try". 

They all got in a fighting stance and Willow summon a plant monster and use it to try to attack Basilisk but it dodged them and Mizura launch a abomination at her which destroyed the plant monster and the abomination and Viney had puddles attack the basilisk and the basilisk hit puddles with its tail and the basilisk looked at Willow and Boscha and Willow covered Boscha's ears and did a scream and Eda covered her ears and said " Jesus Christ kid what was that for" and Willow said " wait" and all of a sudden Warden Wrath appeared out of nowhere and Eda muttered " oh crap" and Warden Wrath started to attack the Basilisk and got knocked back and saw Eda and said " oh Hi Eda" and Eda said in response " I don't like you" and Warden wrath " well that's good because I'm married" and he showed Eda his wedding ring and Eda said " who's the girl" and Warden said in response " well it's a guy" Eda nodded and said " oh nice" and Willow said " can you guys talk later we got a monster to deal with" and they both fought the basilisk and Mizura was about to do a spell but Camilla grabbed Mizura's arm which stopped her from doing that Mizura grabbed a branch and whacked her in the face. 

That made Luz angry and she ordered Amity to throw her at Mizura so Amity summoned and Abomination and order it to throw Luz at Mizura so it did and Luz tackled Mizura off of the basilisk and she soon started to fight her and Mizura managed to get Luz off of her and the were shooting spells at each other while Edric and Emira made clones and had them attack the basilisk and the basilisk was waiting for Mizura to help but she didn't the basilisk felt betray so once she defeated the clones she snuck up behind Mizura and said " it's time for a snack" and was about ready to bite Mizura but Gus jumped and push Mizura out of the way and the basilisk bit down on Gus and sucked the magic out of him and Both Mizura and Luz said " Gus!!!" Out of rage Mizura grabbed the tail and whacked the basilisk against the tree and it broke it and Amity summoned an abomination hand which caught the cage and set it down and the cage open Luz ran and hugged her mom and Lilith ran and picked up her kid and they stood there hugging each other and Luz ordered Eda " Eda get Camilla out of here" Eda blushed and was stunned but quickly snap out of it and grab Camilla's hand and they ran out of the battlefield and Lilith did the same thing with her kid.   
719 words   
Thanks to Jonathan Alexander for giving me the ideas


	14. Battle part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle

After that Luz saw Mizura running towards her and she got in a fighting stance but when Mizura put her hand out she knew what it meant and and she grabbed her hand and they had officially teamed up and they rest of the team showed up and were about to attack but Luz stoped them and told them what happen so they changed there focus to the basilisk and the all did a fighting stance and the basilisk roared at them and they all attacked but the basilisk dodged there attacks and try to suck the magic out of them but Willow summon vines out of the ground and shut its mouth before it could and Amity summon an Abomination hand and they held the basilisk down and the warden was gonna slice it in half and right as he was about to do it the basilisk broke free and whacked all of them with his tail knocking all of them out. 

Then Edric and Emira decided to take a crack at it so the made clones of Boscha and the clones grabbed out potions and threw them at the basilisk but it had no affect on it and it use its tail to and knocked all of them back and knocked them out as well now it was Luz, Mizura, Eda and Viney her and Eda decided to try to do a sneak attack but the basilisk saw and immediately knocked them out so now it was just Luz and Mizura and they decided to end it by combining all of their spells making one super spell and the basilisk opened its mouth and they launched it into its mouth and it exploded and they celebrated but Mizura looked over and saw Gus. 

Mizura ran over and put Gus on her lap and she shake him trying to wake him up and she was saying " Gus please don't leave I need you please don't leave" but she got nothing she soon started to cry into Gus's neck and then Gus woke up and she said in a confused voice " what happened" Mizura gasped and hugged Gus and gave him a long passionate kiss and Gus was stunned and blushed and after that the rest of the group woke up and some of them were injured so yeah and they headed back towards Lilith's house.  
396 words   
Thanks to Jonathan Alexander for giving me the ideas


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story

They were all at Lilith's house and the adult were talking to each other while the kids were playing with Lilith's child and after Eda explain to Camilla about all of the boiling isles and how Eda had been taking care of Luz and Camilla thanked her which made Eda blush a little. 

Luz came up excitedly and said " Lilith your child wants you" and she hand Lilith her kid and Lilith cooed to the kid " oh you miss mommy??? Don't worry mommy is here" and she hugged the child and tickled the neck and the baby laughed and she looked at Eda and got an Idea " (Y/N) this is your aunt Eda" and she gave her the baby and Eda said to the little one " yah it's your aunt Eda" and the baby smiled and said " aunt" and Lilith face lit up and took the child out of Eda's arms and she got up while saying " it said it's first words" and she hold the child up and spun around while holding the child it laughed and when she stop the baby said excitedly " Aunt!! Aunt!! Aunt!!" Luz saw this and she ran and told everyone what happen and they all came out and congratulated the child.

That night 

Luz, Eda and Camilla got home and Luz immediately collapsed on the couch Eda picked her up and carried her to her room and put on her bed tucked her in and Kissed her on the forehead Camilla smiled and slightly blushed and they both went outside and looked at the moon and Camilla looked at Eda and said " thanks for taking care of my daughter" and Eda looked at her and said " your welcome and I was started to see her as my daughter as well" and they both blushed and Eda turned to him and wrapped her arm around Camilla's waist Camilla blushed and Eda said " well I have something to confess I love you" and Camilla blushed and wrap her arms Eda's waist and said " well I haven't dated in a while and I think I want you to be my first girlfriend" and Camilla kissed Eda and Eda kissed back and they stood there kissing under the moonlight.   
373 words   
Thanks for Jonathan Alexander for giving me the ideas


End file.
